I Know How You Feel
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: ERIDAN X NEPETA ONESHOT! Eridan is feeling lonely one day on the meteor and Nepeta helps him through! But how would she know, she has a moirail, plus if she had a flush crush who could turn her of all trolls down?


**Hey! this is my first homestuck fanfic ^^ I really love this ship (Eridan x Nepeta) and I don't think it gets enough love so yeah! Hope you enjoy :p Eridans thoughts will be italicized and Nepeta's will be bold! And when I describe her shipping chart it will be different from the webcomic!**

 _"Ugh,_ " Eridan thought to himself " _Another day on this stupid rock."_ He was extremely bored and nobody made an effort to talk to him. Not like it was different from any other days though. He sighed to himself as he walked aimlessly around the meteor. As he was walking he came across Nepeta drawing. Not that it wasn't common, no what was different was that she wasn't with her moirail, or "meowrail" as she called it.

As she continued drawing she felt a presence due to her instincts as a huntress. She turned around and saw Eridan walking by her "Hi Ampurra!" she greeted. Eridan just scowled.

She then noticed his demeanor, **"he seems grouchier then usual...no grouchy isn't the right word"** curious she stood up from her perch and walked over to him.

"Ampurra is something wrong?" she asked. "Wwhy do you need to know? And don't fuckin call me Ampurra" he responded. Now they weren't the closest with one another. Hell they barely even talked but Nepeta considered him a friend none the less. "I'm sorry Eridan. Just curious!" she smiled.

Eridan just scoffed and said "Curiosity killed the cat." She pouted and responded "And satisfaction brought it back, so what's your point?" he let out an annoyed sigh. " _Wwhy can't she leave me alone? Not like she cares, nobody truly does,"_ he thought aloud.

Nepeta was shocked by what he said "Ampu- Eridan that's not true!" she said. Eridan realized he said that out loud. He groaned because he knew he'd have to spill or else she'd continue to pester him. "If I tell you wwill you leavve me alone?" he asked.

Nepeta nodded eagerly to know what was wrong so she could try her best to help. "Fine. It's my just that nobody loves me, or reely cares" he didn't want to say anymore to her. Sure she was nice but they weren't friends.

"If it makes mew feel any better I do. Plus I know how it feels" he rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please, you have a moirail, plus if you lovved someone they'd probably return your eelings."

Nepeta looked down, she did love someone but he didn't return her feelings. "Eridan let me show you something." He took notice of her lack of cat puns but didn't question it as she lead him to her shipping wall. Before he could take note of it she shoved him infront of a bunch of crates. "Move the crates" she ordered.

He was about to say something about how she couldn't tell him what to do but he decided against it. There would be no use and she'd just continue to pester him about it.

As he moved the crates he notice something drawn behind them, but he couldn't quite make it out. As her moved the last crate he saw a big picture of Karkat and herself with many red hearts around it, and it was labeled "OTP"but for some reason it was crossed out with a big olive green X.

"Nep you wwere red for Kar?" he inquired. She gave him a small smile, while her eyes started to water, and said "I still am but he loves someone else. I told you I know what its like."

He felt sorry for her but he still wasn't convinced "You sill have your moirail don't you?" she nodded and said "He's been spending a lot of time with Aradiabot. I'm really happy for him to but... I guess it's just not the same mew know?" tears were now falling freely from her face and she said "I'm sorry, I'm suppoused to be helping mew, but I'm crying like a wriggler."

Eridan was really surprised. Nepeta was the happiest troll he knew, her smile was always so bright, yet she was hurting on the inside. He felt pathetic, he clearly showed his feelings and tried to make himself feel better by putting others down, while she always treid to get the others to smile.

He didn't know what came over him but he grabbed her and held her in a warm embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know how to calm her down so he just started to pet her head, and soon enough she started to purr. He took notice and said "Are you better?"

She smiled brightly and nodded "Thank mew Ampurra!"

"Nepeta!" they heard Equius call "I need consoling, would you please help me?" Eridan got angry. HE needed consoling?! What about HER?! She felt like she couldn't talk to him just cause he put his red feelings before her.

Nepeta wormed from his grip and said "I need to go, but if mew evfur need to talk to someone let meow know!" as she ran off she stopped in her tracks and ran back to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before he could process what happened he started walking out of the room with his hand on his cheek blushing slightly.

He then went back to the main room. As he got there he saw Nepeta talking to Equius on the horn pile, he smiled slightly for the first time in a while and gave her a small wave. She did the same which went unnoticed by everyone but her meowrail.

"Who are you smiling at, if I may inquire?" he asked Nepeta. She giggled and said "Someone special!" he questioned it no further as they resumed their feelings jam. **"I think I need to update my otp."**

 _ **That's all everyone! this is a oneshot but I may add more stories later...  
Please review so I know how to improve for future reference! 3**_


End file.
